Tú y yo
by N. K. Cordiall
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que debes "amar" a alguien para poder olvidar a una persona. Esto le pasa a Kai, quien quiere olvidar a Rei.
1. Falso amor

Una mañana más comenzaba, el sol podía asomarse entre las cortinas blancas que adornaban la ventana de la habitación, perezosamente hizo ver su mirada rojiza ante la acanelada piel de su acompañante, esa imagen era una de las pocas cosas en la vida que el consideraba hermosas, una joven de tez morena, cabello tan negro como pocos, labios rosados y tersos que engalanaban aun más su esencia al sonreír , y todo esto se quedaba atrás ante la presencia de sus ojos, un perfecto dorado que alumbraba mejor que el mismísimo sol, lastima que por el momento se encontraban cerrados debido a la aparente presencia del sueño.

Era increíble el absoluto parecido que ella tenía a él. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo recordaba, ¿Por qué ahora, ahora que por fin se había dado a la idea de que lo perdió para siempre, ahora que estaba casi completamente seguro que la amaba a ella, ahora que podía decir que era feliz? No le quedo más remedio que quedarse presa de su pasado, de ese pasado que lo atormentaba, de ese pasado que la mujer que dormía a su lado se encargó de borrar; al parecer no hizo muy bien su trabajo, porque él lo seguía recordando, ¿Cómo no recordarlo si Nicole es parecida a Rei? ¿Y como no parecérsele si son familia?, ¡por dios son primos! Valla forma de querer olvidar al chino, quedándose con la persona más parecida a él.

Quizá un poco de consuelo aun podía existir, a pesar de tener la misma fisionomía, el mismo carácter y la misma procedencia ,(¬¬u) ella era un poco diferente del pelinegro, un par de cosas que muchos no veían pero que Kai ,como buen observador y como única persona que se podría decir en verdad amaba a Rei, podía distinguir . Es verdad que primero conoció a Nicole y sintió algo por ella, y después , mucho después conoció a Rei y sintió algo mucho más fuerte por él; pero también es verdad que la única que correspondió a sus sentimientos fue la chica, haciendo que un poco de la esperanza perdida por la partida del chino volviera.

La mirada hacia Nicole se hizo más profunda, más analítica y es que no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía negar que después de tanto tiempo aun le pereciera imposible el parecido con él, ¿Qué le pasaba? Se suponía que ya lo había superado, que esa tonta idea se había esfumado de su cabeza y que seguiría su vida como hasta ahora, buscaba desesperadamente la forma de evitar pensar en él pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza; maldita Nicole, a bonita hora la hizo su novia.

—No me mires así, Kai—susurro la chica sus ojos ya se habían abierto—sabes que no me agrada

Malditos ojos ahora sus casi olvidados pensamientos volvían, sí al universo no le gustaba que el bicolor fuera feliz, y al parecer a Nicole tampoco, a Kai no le importó contestar, ni siquiera se inmuto a tal acusación solo resoplo a modo de quejido.

—ya son varias las veces que te sorprendo haciéndolo—la chica se volteo para darle la espalda a su acompañante—si hay algo en mi que no te gusta solo dilo, no te prometo que lo cambiare, porque dentro de mi "amor propio" esta el ser tal y como soy y no tratar de darle gusto a los demás, pero si lo dices por lo menos te servirá de desahogo

Kai rio internamente, no había nada en ella que le desagradase, sin mencionar el hecho de su presencia recordándole lo que no tiene, pero de ahí en más nada se podía criticar, y hablando de lo que no tiene, esa actitud era una de las pocas cosas que la diferenciaban de su primo, Rei siempre pensaba en los demás y si de dar gusto se trataba él era el primero en la lista para hacerlo, claro sin dejar aun lado su integridad como persona.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica regreso a su lugar pero esta ves acercándose más a Kai, tanto que logro rosar sus labios con los propios, depositando un suave beso, que hizo que el ruso cerrara los ojos por un momento mientras se sentía olvidar de los anteriores pensamientos.

— ¿No dices nada?—hablaba aun rosando los labios de su novio—entonces soy perfecta ¿neh, Kai?

El chico solo sonrió de la manera más simple y sincera que podía, demostrándole a la pelinegra que la felicidad que ella también sintió perdida en un momento de su vida, podía darse como hallada una vez más.

Ambos tuvieron que levantarse, aunque no quisieran ya que el abuelo de Kai hoy volvía al país después de unos meses de ausencia debido a sus viajes de negocios, y ambos tenían que ir por él al aeropuerto, bien lo podría hacer un chofer, pero a ese viejo le encantaba arruinarles la vida, esas eran las palabras de Kai -y en ocasiones las de Nicole.-

—pero como fastidia ese maldito anciano, como si no tuviésemos cosas más importantes que hacer—refunfuño el bicolor mientras se ponía los pantalones que la noche anterior le parecieron estorbosos— ¡a pero casi lo olvido!, para el no existen las necesidades ajenas

—Basta Kai, no hables así de él, solo nos quiere ahí porque de seguro con él vienen inversionistas, y ya sabes que le encanta presumirnos ante los demás—se acerco a él ayudándolo a ponerse la camisa— además, ¿Qué cosas tenemos que hacer? Hoy es sábado y no tenemos planes

—hmfp, lo se pero bien podríamos no hacer nada, por mi encantado y me quedo en esa cama todo el día

—y por mi encantada te acompaño—deposito un beso en el cuello de este al tiempo que acariciaba su pecho por dentro de la camisa que acababa de abrochar — tengo una idea hay que reportarnos enfermos

La idea de la chica no le era mala, pero quizá lo que necesitaba era distraerse, para tratar de olvidar los pensamientos mañaneros, que juraba uno de estos días lo iban a volver loco. Tomo por los hombros a la pelinegra separándola lentamente de su cuerpo, a lo que esta reacciono de forma un poco renuente pues no quería separarse por el momento de los labios del bicolor. Ambos terminaron de arreglarse y se encaminaron al auto que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

**********tu y yo**********

_Lo mas seguro es que estés pensando en él, ¿cierto Kai?_ Pensó la chica mientras veía a su novio ocupado en lo que pasaba fuera del auto. Ella sabía todo lo que Kai _amó _a Rei, siempre lo supo, y cuando el chino se hizo más cercano al bicolor , no tuvo más opción mas que retirarse por un corto tiempo y regresar a Francia, quizá esa era la forma de olvidar sus sentimientos, cuando volvió se entero de que Rei se fue a china sin dar ninguna explicación, al momento se encargo de ir tras de él y averiguar el por qué, Rei no quiso contarle nada a su prima, a pesar de que eran muy amigos, ella volvió con la respuesta en negativa y acompaño a Kai en su dolor, dolor silencioso claro, ya que el ruso jamás le contó a nadie lo que sentía por Rei, y Nicole tampoco hablo sobre los sentimientos no muy ocultos que ella conocía. Después de visitas casi diarias, y de la compañía que en ese momento él necesitaba además del cariño que ya le tenía a Nicole, Kai decidió darse una oportunidad con ella, tal vez esa era la forma de olvidar a Rei, pero que equivocado estaba. La chica gustosa acepto, ya que ese viaje a Francia no ayudo mucho a olvidar los sentimientos descubiertos casi desde su niñez. A pesar de que los primeros meses de relación no fueron fáciles, ella supo ser paciente y al parecer- a su parecer - Kai la amaba y finalmente podía decir que su felicidad era completa, pero hace un tiempo que notaba que Kai estaba raro, serio-más que de costumbre- y pensativo, con ese aire de inconformidad y tristeza que se podía apreciar en él al principio de su noviazgo, esa mirada la mirada de oh-Rei-como-te-extraño,- era como ella denominaba a ese síntoma, - él estaba en verdad devastado ¿pero que podía ella hacer?, ¿soportaría seguir viviendo así?¿Kai llegara a amarla?¿debía decir la verdad, aun que esta doliera?

Y ahí estaba él, con la mirada perdida por la ventanilla, su mentón recargado en su mano izquierda la cual era apoyada en el descansa brazos de la nada modesta limosina que su abuelo mando pedir, ¿acaso el maldito aeropuerto había cambiado de dirección?, el camino se le hacia eterno, sentía que llevaba horas en el auto; la ansiedad lo consumía, esperaba llegar cuanto antes con su abuelo y no precisamente por que lo extrañase, si no porque así terminaría cuanto antes esa farsa, y podría llegar a su habitación para dormir lo que restaba del día, ya le daría una escusa al anciano y a su novia; ¡ah su novia!, la hermosa joven que aunque cercana de los dieciocho años, aparentaba ser menor ¿a de ser por eso que varias personas lo acusaban de ser pedófilo?, para lo que le importaba, y además no era su culpa que él si aparentase la mayoría de edad mientras ella parecía una chiquilla. Que pensamientos tan raros tenia sobre la persona que _amaba_, ¡a es eso!, Kai le tenia un cariño muy grande a Nicole, pero ese cariño era fácil reconocer que no era amor, es verdad que adoraba su compañía, pero en más de una ocasión deseaba que no fuera ella quien estuviera a su lado sino el chino, sus besos le parecían fascinantes, pero se preguntaba a que sabrían los labios de Rei, ¿y que se sentiría despertar abrazándolo después de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior?, y fue con esta ultima declaración que su mente se entretuvo por un buen rato, imaginando cosas que no eran consideradas como _buenas _ -dependiendo quien las juzgue- sobre como pasaría cada una de sus noches -y días ¿Por qué no?- si Rei estuviera a su lado, si no se hubiese marchado de esa forma, sin decir nada, tan repentinamente; desde hace dos años que no tiene -ni él ni nadie-noticias del pelinegro, no se sabe que hace, como esta, por que se fue, si volverá o no, nada, pareciera que la tierra se lo trago, y de ser así Kai encantado se ponía a escarbar hasta encontrarlo.

― ¿pensando en mi Kai?

Por obvias razones sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la frase a la que no le encontró un tono exacto, ¿Ironía?¿Tristeza?, quizá lo mas importante en ese momento era el que contestar, la salida más fácil era mentir, justo como lo venia haciendo desde hace tiempo, pero al momento que las palabras se acumulaban en su garganta, un sentimiento se apoderaba de su conciencia, ¿mentirle de esa forma tan simple tan fácil estaba bien?, claro que no, ella no se lo merecía y menos cuando a demostrado una enorme devoción a su persona, cuando ha soportado todas las facetas por las que el bicolor ha pasado en el tiempo de relación, y no falta decir que unas han sido de pesadilla, pero ella las ha afrontado y comprendido sin reproche alguno, y son tantas las cosas que la chica ha hecho por él que, en verdad duele mentirle, ¿entonces que contestar?

**********tu y yo**********

Al fin el aeropuerto se hizo presente, era un alivio Kai estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso y Nicole estaba a cinco segundos de romper en llanto, entraron al aeropuerto tomados de la mano por iniciativa del ruso, eran esa clase de detalles los que hacían que la chica considerase que sí estaba bien seguir con esa _relación; _ella no era la clase de chicas que exigía que le dijesen cosas lindas, que la tratasen como princesa ni mucho menos era de las que hacían escándalos como las demás por simples trivialidades, podía considerarse como la novia perfecta, y Kai en verdad que agradecía eso, pues él no era exactamente el tipo de chicos que hacia esas cosas cursis, y sabia que Nicole no tenia ningún problema con ello.

Nicole amaba a Kai y eso le era suficiente, no necesitaba que el ruso se lo dijera, con su propio amor bastaba.

Después de que la señorita les informara en donde arribarían los pasajeros del vuelo 3003, ambos concordaron en ir a desayunar, al parecer el vuelo se retraso y tenían veinte minutos para hacerlo, iban tomados de la mano aun y ella se tomo la libertad de abrazarlo por el brazo, él no opuso resistencia estaba ya tan acostumbrado a eso que no le importaba que la mayoría de las personas ahí presentes los voltearan a ver, como admirando lo bien que se veían juntos, y había que admitirlo era verdad. Las tonalidades de su piel contrastaban tan bien al igual que sus ojos, ambos derrochaban belleza y clase, ella con un hermoso vestido en color perla con zapatillas en el mismo color, su largo, rizado y oscuro cabello lucia brillante y hermoso, más al ser adornado con un pequeño adorno en forma de flor color dorado; él con un pantalón negro que se ajustaba perfecto a su anatomía haciendo verlo más que deseable, una camisa blanca ajustada un poco menos pero que igual y hacia que se le marcaran ese perfecto dorso y esos brazos que solo la francesita se daba el lujo de abrazar, tenis en negro y unos no muy necesarios (pero a que bien se le veían) lentes de sol, que por el hecho de estar en el edificio los calo en el cuello de su camisa. La pareja perfecta y quizá la envidia de muchos- las apariencias si engañan y mucho-.

―no debiste pedir tantas cosas, lo más seguro es que nos lleve a almorzar junto con sus inversionistas

―tengo hambre, además si eso pasa pediré de nuevo en el lugar al que nos lleve, tan fácil como eso Kai―explicaba como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años

― si sigues comiendo de esa forma te pasara _algo_

―eso no interesa señor-cuido-mi-figura

―perdona por preocuparme por tu salud, y tu cuerpo

―sabes que no necesito cuidarme, el ballet hizo que mi metabolismo fuese rápido y yo tengo que aprovecharlo, además ¿sabes cuantas de esas aeromozas desearían poder comer todo lo que yo como?

La conversación se volvió amena y sin una intención más que entretenerse, eran esa clase de momentos los que aliviaban la tensión que rodeaba la atmosfera que los rodeaba. En verdad que ninguno comprendía el porque continuaban juntos, pero algo era seguro: ambos querían estar juntos. Sentían que si estaban solos el dolor seria insoportable, más de lo que ya era y así estando juntos, la costumbre de la compañía mutua les brindaba la seguridad de tener un poco de esperanza, un poco de luz en la oscuridad del dolor.

El no tener a Rei cerca, era un terrible dolor, y aunque jamás se atrevió a declararle su amor por temor a ser rechazado, el simple hecho de saber que estaba cerca de él lo hacia feliz, pero no, ahora el chino estaba lejos muy lejos y él no podía ir tras él, por más que quisiera, porque en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de obedecer a sus impulsos y correr a los brazos del oriental, pero esos mismos impulsos eran calmados por la poca conciencia que tenia la cual le decía que ahora tenia a alguien más tratando de ocupar el lugar de Rei, y el miedo ese maldito miedo a ser rechazado permanecía muy cerca.

No había más remedio mas que permanecer como estaba, seguir con esa mentira que él empezó y tratar de hacer feliz a la chica que entrego su vida por él, si él no era feliz, no permitiría que la infelicidad se hiciera presente en Nicole, no se perdonaría que ella sufriera, porque si la chica sufría es como si Rei también sufriera, él sabia lo importante que era ella para Rei y también lo era para si mismo.

**********tu y yo**********

Voltaire Hiwatari, era un hombre muy importante y de un renombre muy grande en el mundo de los negocios, su fortuna era considerada como una de las más grandes del mundo, y también era temido por más de una persona sea cual fuese la importancia de la misma.

Generalmente el mayor de los Hiwatari siempre se mostraba molesto e indiferente, pero solo como una de las pocas -casi nulas- situaciones en la vida, esa mañana se le podía apreciar relajado y hasta cierto punto alegre, cosa que no paso desapercibida por dos de sus ahora nuevos socios, dos franceses que llegaron junto con él a Japón para abrir una franquicia de restaurantes, que sin dudar se abstuvieron de preguntar por el animo de su socio –personas inteligentes-, pero de que se le veía contento se le veía contento.

Estaba por demás aburrida, dijeron que el vuelo se retraso unos minutos y ya llevaban ahí como una hora y de Voltaire nada. Ya no sabia ni cuantas vueltas le dio a la silla de la banca donde esperaban ella y Kai, que como siempre no daba muestra de su estado de animo, solo estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos, había que admitirlo esa pose lo hacia ver como un total arrogante pero también lo favorecía. Dio un par de saltitos para así tratar de ver algo, pero no logro nada, tomo asiento una vez más y aguardo como por cinco minutos cuando se puso de pie y volteo a todos lados.

― ¡al fin!

Kai abrió lentamente sus ojos y se puso de pie junto a la chica, no sin antes hacer una mueca de desagrado y soltar una maldición en su natal idioma.

―vamos, será mejor que nos acerquemos o si no se nos va a perder de vista― tomo a Nicole de la mano y la obligo a caminar ― aunque me agrada la idea ― comento con una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo que la chica también sonriera.

Fugazmente busco con la mirada los rostros de su comité de bienvenida. Al encontrarlos se pudo dar cuenta de que todo estaba como debía de estar, todo avanzaba como se supone debía de marchar. Kai se veía como siempre pero hasta él se pudo dar cuenta de que la mirada de su nieto denotaba un sentimiento que no sabía muy bien que era, y tampoco le importaba averiguar de qué se trataba, ese no era asunto suyo. También encontró a Nicole con exactamente la misma mirada de Kai, entonces por su mente paso que ambos sentían el mismo sentimiento, y como a Voltaire Hiwatari nunca se le conoció el sentido común en los asuntos de los sentimientos amorosos, opto por la respuesta que le pareció la más obvia: su nieto y la novia de su nieto se amaban y esa mirada que ambos compartían era la mirada de los enamorados.

Era de esperarse que en cuanto llegaran, Voltaire sin tardar, los presentara como uno de sus orgullos, aun peor los presentase y los presumiera como si de un negocio se trataran. A Kai eso le parecía de lo más repugnante, y Nicole no discutía eso.

Era demasiado raro que tu abuelo te tratare como a una propiedad pero eso ya era costumbre para él.

La predicción que Kai dio era la correcta, las presentaciones no tardaron más de cinco minutos, y por iniciativa de Voltaire se decidió (más bien se obedeció) ir a un restaurante para tomar el desayuno. Las conversaciones sobre el lugar destinado para el primer establecimiento no se hicieron esperar por parte de los dos socios que caminaban a la izquierda del Hiwatari mayor, mientras su nieto estaba a la derecha atento a la conversación a la cual no tenia pensado aportar nada, pero sabia que su abuelo en cualquier momento podría pedir su opinión, y sinceramente Kai no estaba de humor para sostener una pelea.

No habían avanzado mucho del lugar de origen, solo fueron a recoger el equipaje y se encaminaron a la salida mientras el chofer ya estaba afuera guardando las maletas en el auto (cof, cof, limosina).

Nicole iba tomada de la mano de Kai, no prestando mucha atención a la conversación, cuando de golpe recordó algo, fue tanta su sorpresa que se detuvo al instante, haciendo que la mirada que Kai sostenía al frente se dirigiera a ella, al momento de ver el rostro de su novia pudo notar entre sorpresa y un poco de espanto.

― ¿Qué pasa?― fue lo que salió de sus labios mientras se detenía también, haciendo que los tres acompañantes se adelantaran

―mi bolso― pronuncio tenuemente tocando sus labios con el dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha― olvide mi bolso en la banca― la peli risada se disponía a caminar al lado contrario de su actual camino para recuperar lo perdido, pero un firme estirón por parte de Kai la detuvo

―iré yo― ordeno mientras se encaminaba

―la calle principal de Sapporo, tiene en una esquina un buen lugar para la plaza, iremos a verlo cuando terminemos de comer, aunque también es un buen lugar la colimación entre el centro comercial Matsue y la plaza Sino ¿tu que opinas Kai?― la pregunta quedo al aire, al no obtener contestación, el anciano volteo a su derecha no encontrando nada, entonces dio la vuelta total encontrando a Nicole a escasos dos metros de distancia encaminándose hacia ellos, y a más distancia la figura de Kai alejándose rápidamente. Al encontrarse más cerca la chica pudo distinguir que Voltaire arqueo una ceja, y como no era de a gratis toda la convivencia que había tenido con él, de inmediato supo que significaba.

―lo siento, pero por un tonto descuido olvide mi bolso en el lugar donde esperábamos por ustedes, ―empezó a hablar propiamente al notar que los franceses también le prestaban atención―y Kai amablemente se ofreció a ir a buscarlo, pero no se preocupen que no tardara y nosotros podemos seguir el camino al auto sin él― la distancia ya era mínima y con una sonrisa se acerco al lado derecho de Voltaire y empezó a caminar en afán de que los tres le siguieran, obteniendo muy buenos resultados

― les estaba diciendo que una de mis esquinas favoritas era la de la calle principal de Sapporo ¿tu que opinas Nicole?

**********tu y yo**********

Era una suerte que nadie se haya encontrado el bolso de Nicole, ¿Qué raro? No recordaba que la chica llevase una consigo. Pero últimamente estaba distraído así que no le tomo mucha importancia y se dispuso a caminar lo más rápido posible a encontrar a su abuelo ya que si por su culpa llegaba tarde a su cita, entonces todos sus esfuerzos se venían abajo.

El bolso cayó al suelo, haciendo que personas que pasaban por ahí voltearan a ver lo sucedido, pero al no encontrar gran cosa seguían con su camino. Kai rápidamente se inclinó a recogerlo. Y cuando su rostro se elevo esbozó una sonrisa algo retorcida que hacia notar aun más su palidez recién adquirida.

Simplemente imposible.

Sí, la locura ya se apoderaba de él, porque Kai podía jurar que acababa de ver a Rei.


	2. Atento para atacar

Me faltó mencionar en el primer capitulo, que este fanfic esta inspirado en la canción del mismo titulo, que es propiedad de "La oreja de vangogh".

Nota:Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Los chicos de beyblade son propiedad de Takao Aoki, yo solo los utilizo para mi nada sana diversión. Y la canción "Tú y yo" es del grupo español "La oreja de vangogh", la cual también utilizo para mi retorcida historia. Esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos, puesto que nadie me pagaría, solo lo hago porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

**Tú y yo**

"_**Atento para atacar"**_

El elegante reloj de piso que estaba en su habitación le avisaba que eran las cinco en punto de la tarde, dejaba escuchar esas cinco melodiosas campanadas que tanto le gustaba escuchar. La mansión Hiwatari era en demasía grande, pero a eso ella ya estaba acostumbrada, todos los lujos y excentricidades a las que Kai la había expuesto al llevarla a vivir a su casa (cof, cof, MANSION, cof), no eran desconocidas para su persona, porque a pesar de haber nacido en un pueblo de China, desde los seis años vivió en Paris junto a su madre en condiciones iguales a las de ahora, además el internado donde estudio también mantenía esa situación.

Era por eso que todo lo que la rodeaba no le incomodaba, bien le gustaban esas cosas pero no las sentía necesarias para poder decir que le daban felicidad, como a la mayoría de las personas les pasaba, (en esas personas me incluyo yo) lo único que la hacia feliz y habitaba en ese lugar era el mismísimo Kai.

Pero en ese momento él no estaba con ella.

Después de salir del restaurante Voltaire tenia planeado ir a la calle principal de la ciudad, y de ahí a un sinfín de lugares, además de llevar a cabo demasiados tramites y eso era extenuante para ella, por eso de inmediato pidió que la llevaran a la mansión. Voltaire estuvo a punto de reprenderla por tal cosa (que exagerado), pero Kai salió a la defensiva proclamando que Nicole no tenia nada que hacer con ellos, después de todo solo era su novia y no tenia palabra ante los negocios Hiwatari.(en lo personal no me gusto la defensa de Kai, pero bueno así es él, y me encanta).

Y desde hace horas que ninguno de los Hiwatari se han parado por ahí, lo que para Nicole era un alivio en parte porque conociendo a Voltaire lo primero que haría era molestarse con ella y regañarla en cuanto llegara, pero como con él venia Kai, entonces era necesario que volviera.

En general se la pasaba bien en ese lugar, aunque a veces se sentía enjaulada debido a que a Kai no le agradaba mucho salir de casa, pero con un poco de esfuerzo lo animaba para dar por lo menos un paseo a la semana. Pero era claro que necesitaba salir más, y aunque en ocasiones no la acompañara Kai, ella salía y solo ella sabía a donde iba y cuanto se tardaba.

El sueño estaba venciéndola y no encontró remedio a oponerse, porque en verdad estaba cansada, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien, debido a que estuvo un tanto ocupada haciendo unas tantas cosas con Kai,(U/U) pero des pues de "eso" el sueño no se presentó y estuvo casi toda la noche en vela. No sabía exactamente el por qué, pero últimamente había un miedo que se apoderaba de ella, y las cosas empeoraban porque un mal presentimiento se dejaba sentir en el ambiente.

Lentamente cerro los ojos y dejo caer completamente su cuerpo en la cama que hacia en medio de la gran habitación que compartía con su novio, no paso mucho tiempo para que conciliara el sueño, pero antes de caer profundamente inconsciente abrió la boca y en un leve suspiro dijo algo que quizá solo ella comprendió.

**********tu y yo**********

Era sumamente cansado cerrar tratos, tal vez hacer negocios no era lo suyo, pero eso no importaba porque aunque no le gustase él tenía que estar ahí y tratar de poner la mayor atención posible a la conversación que sostenía su abuelo con los franceses desde hace horas, pero eso era imposible porque su mente estaba bastante ocupada con una imagen que le helo la sangre y le hizo pesado el cuerpo.

¿Lo imagino? ¿En verdad paso?

Rogaba que en verdad hubiese pasado, que lo que paso en el aeropuerto fuera verdad. Que en verdad Rei haya vuelto. Tenía tantas ganas de volverlo a ver, de escuchar su voz de tenerlo cerca aunque fuera solo por un minuto. Pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo, miedo de no saber que hacer. Porque sinceramente ¿Qué podía pasar entre él y Rei?

**********tu y yo**********

La noche se dejo sentir en la habitación, y lo supo porque una suave brisa se poso en su cuerpo. No sabia exactamente que hora era, porque la oscuridad le impedía apreciar la hora en el reloj, aun con pereza se sentó en la cama y trato de visualizar mejor el susodicho reloj de piso, debió de dormir muy pesadamente porque solo recuerda haber escuchado entre sueños las campanadas que anunciaban las ocho de la noche, y de ahí en más nada; haciendo uso de sus felinos rasgos heredados por su padre, y los cuales también caracterizaban a su primo, pudo distinguir la hora marcada, de un salto se levanto de la cama, acomodo su ropa y su cabello , estiro sus brazos y se acerco a la puerta, estaba a punto de tomar el pasador cuando lo vio girar, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se preparo para ver detrás de la puerta a Kai. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la figura de Mathilda, una de las sirvientas.

―el señor Voltaire y el señor Kai la esperan en el comedor― anuncio la joven con una cordial sonrisa y extendiendo la mano hacia la derecha en señal de que Nicole la siguiera

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Nicole de inmediato se acercó a Kai y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a forma de saludo y tomo su lugar a un lado de él.

La cena marcho de lo más normal. Voltaire solo hacia comentarios con respecto a sus negocios mientras Kai hacia como que lo escuchaba y que le importaba, Nicole solo jugueteaba y debes en cuando pasaba su mirada por ambos barones rogando porque su novio no llegase a transformarse en un Voltaire cuando llegara a esa edad.

En ocasiones envidiaba a su novia porque ella no tenía que soportar a su abuelo. Ahora la veía cambiando de lugar las verduras y la carne dentro del plato. Bueno esa era solo una de las tantas cosas que envidiaba, porque quizá la más importante era que Nicole era libre, sí ella podía irse de ese lugar cuando quisiera y nadie le diría nada, en cambio él estaba condenado a morir custodiado por esas paredes. Oh libertad, tan anhelada como pocas veces.

Sus reos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una bofetada proveniente del Hombre mayor, lo que ocasiono que Kai alejase la vista de Nicole y la sostuviera con su retador.

— ¡pon atención! No quiero que cuando todo esto pase a tus manos cometas un error, muchacho estúpido.

La mejilla de Kai iba aumentando al rojizo, igual que su furia, pero una mano que tocaba su pierna y la presionaba un poco hizo que volteara a ver a Nicole, la cual con una suplica silenciosa hizo desistir al bicolor de empezar una de sus ya acostumbradas peleas con Voltaire. Lo que no pudo detener fue la efusiva salida del chico.

— ¡Kai vuelve! ¡Será mejor que vuelvas y te disculpes niño impertinente!— los gritos no causaron efecto alguno. Voltaire estaba a punto de ir tras él, pero prefirió seguir gritando. — ¡Kai!

—déjalo en paz

La voz de Nicole causo aun más enfado en el anciano, estaba por desatar su furia en contra de ella pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—últimamente no se siente bien, por favor deja que descanse. Cosa que debes hacer tú también, el viaje fue largo y mañana saldrás temprano— sin complicaciones siguió comiendo.

Fue una eminente victoria por parte del dúo de malcriados. Por el momento no tenia nada que hacer más que guardar su furia para otra ocasión, ya que no le podía reclamar como quisiese a la chica que parecía demasiado tranquila ante su presencia.

**********tu y yo**********

La furia ya se había dispersado un poco de su mente, pero otra cosa seguía con la misma fuerza. La posibilidad de que Rei hubiese vuelto se acortaba cada vez más. Para empezar, ya se sabría algo de él, se hubiese puesto en contacto ya sea con él ó con Nicole. Entonces tuvo la idea de preguntarle a la chica si sabia algo sobre el posible regreso de Rei. Pero después prefirió no hacerlo, ya que podía despertar alguna sospecha, ya que él no demostraba interés por alguien más y hacerlo así de repentinamente, seria raro.

El sueño estaba por vencerlo, así que cerro el libro que sostenía en sus manos, pero al tiempo que las pastas del mismo chocaban, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Nicole, con un gesto de diversión.

Kai siguió con lo que tenia planeado, se levantó del sillón y se dirigía al baño, pero le llamo un poco la atención el que la chica con quien compartía la cama, ahora estuviera sacando toda su ropa del closet. Detuvo su marcha y se permitió cuestionar sus acciones.

—creo que después de lo de hace rato, seria mejor obedecer al siempre amado, anciano. —contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

Kai río internamente, ya que "lo de hace rato" se refería a que seguramente ella había sacado más de sus casillas a su abuelo, y eso le divertía. Porque cuando se trataba de molestar a Voltaire, ambos eran en realidad buenos. Pero hasta ellos sabían que en ocasiones existían riesgos que correr después de eso. Era por eso que a veces trataban de seguir las reglas, como aquella que decía que Kai y Nicole no podían compartir habitación. Cosa que no cumplían muy al pie de la letra, pero que por esa noche tratarían de hacer.

Cuando Nicole abandono la habitación no sin antes despedirse de él con un beso; Kai se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos los cuales no tenían cabida para otra persona que no fuera _Rei. _Sí, en más de una ocasión se reprocho por ser así de patético pero nada podía hacer, porque debía admitir que le gustaba ser así de patético, porque si eso tenía que ver con él, entonces estaba bien.

_Duele como no se puede tener idea, saber que estas con alguien que no soy yo. Duele aun más saber, que la amas y ella te corresponde._

_Es egoísta de mi parte pensar en separarlos._

_Yo se que si llegas a estar lejos de ella y cerca de mí, no me amaras como seguramente la seguirás amando._

_Por eso y aunque me duela prefiero verte feliz con ella que hacerte infeliz conmigo._

_N.K .Cordiall_


End file.
